


Não Me Deixe

by changshasheep



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Songfic, pós término de namoro
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changshasheep/pseuds/changshasheep
Summary: "Aqui estou vendo você ir,Segurando um coração que está tão quebrado.Preso na minha lente,É só o seu rosto, querida"- inspirado na música, de mesmo nome, de Lay Zhang
Relationships: zhang yixing|lay /original character





	Não Me Deixe

**Author's Note:**

> oi. essa historia foi plotada no fim de semana do meu aniversário, depois de eu chorar por 2 horas escutando dont let me go sem parar, então saiu um pouco triste (hehe), uma carta dele pra ex - interpretação própria da letra da música, já que ele disse que é, na verdade, pros fãs.  
> o resultado foi uma história profunda e rápida de ler, acho (?). 
> 
> boa leitura :)

* * *

**_Capítulo único - Memórias me corroem_ **

  
  
  


_“Lembra daquela câmera que compramos na nossa primeira viagem juntos? Você insistiu tanto. ‘Para guardar nossos momentos’, você disse. A achei aqui em casa, enquanto fazia uma limpeza._

_Liguei-a e encontrei boa parte de nossas memórias - a curiosidade e saudade foram mais fortes que eu, aparentemente._

_Sinceramente, não sei se me arrependo; talvez sim._

_Fomos tão felizes naquele tempo, nos 5 anos de relacionamento. Rever as fotos me fez lembrar de tudo, do começo até o fim. Como você era tão linda e graciosa no tempo de colégio, como me conquistou sem nem tentar ou perceber._

_Meu amigo namorando com a sua amiga foi a oportunidade perfeita ‘pra mim._

_Você era muito mais carinhosa e simpática do que eu via ao longe, percebi com o tempo. E o interesse apenas crescia com o passar das semanas, dos encontros que nossos amigos nos faziam ir para acompanhá-los._

_O resto foi só consequência._

_A confissão, o pedido de namoro, o convite para morar com você quando entramos na faculdade._

_Tudo passou num piscar de olhos._

_Bem aproveitado, sem dúvida alguma._

_Tanto, ao ponto de sentir tua falta até hoje, num dia qualquer da minha vida monótona._

_Sei que é em vão tudo que lhe escrevo, já que não tenho coragem nem dinheiro para te mandar essa carta._ _Apenas sinto que esse é um desabafo necessário. Quem sabe alivie um pouco minha dor?_

_Espero que você esteja bem aí, na Europa, como sonha desde a adolescência. E não se preocupe; possuo orgulho de suas conquistas demais para guardar mágoas._

_Era o que tinha de acontecer._

_Mesmo que me sinta sozinho sem a sua companhia, confesso, somente peço que siga sua vida. É algo que tento diariamente desde sua partida, 8 meses atrás. Não que tenha sucesso — infelizmente não é tão fácil te esquecer, como prometi a você que faria no dia de sua partida._

_Talvez seja a parte egoísta do meu cérebro, mas muitas vezes me pergunto por que o destino tinha que nos separar assim, tão bruscamente. Esse é um pensamento que guardo comigo e apenas comigo._

_É verdade o que disse; não a superei e não tenho planos para tal no futuro. Talvez seja uma birra minha, achar que algum dia o mesmo destino que nos separou, nos junte novamente. Dessa vez, definitivamente, sem nenhum empecilho._

_Talvez, também, seja uma forma de me iludir e fazer essa dor não me afetar tanto._

_No fim, eu sou apenas um homem deixado para trás pelo seu grande amor, a espera que ela volte, mesmo que não vá acontecer._

_Imagino, também, que isso seja culpa de nossos corações apaixonados, que nos fazem esquecer da racionalidade existente no nosso cérebro por conta de todo amor e paixão depositados em nossas veias._

_Talvez esse sentimento seja apenas meu; você esteja namorando outra vez ou nem lembre-se do ‘cara que namorei no colégio até a faculdade’. Quando lembro dessa possibilidade sinto meu peito arder, e mais uma vez vem a ilusão que você voltará para nosso país e, mais importante, ‘pra mim._

_É inevitável._

_Muitas vezes meu coração me diz que eu deveria ter pedido para você pensar mais, ‘é muito longe, amor. Não acha?’, que pelo menos pedisse para você pensar em um jeito de me levar junto._

_Mas todos esses pensamentos são inúteis._

_Só queria voltar no tempo lhe pedir que não fosse e me deixasse aqui._

  
  
  


_Com amor,_

  
  
  


_Seu, ainda seu, Zhang Yixing.”_

  
  



End file.
